Disappearance of Harmony
by Farron's Wings
Summary: NekuxShiki, and MCxJoshua, maybe BeatxOC and Rhyme is here being cute. This story is about Mr.H's daughter and what her life is like. Till something happens to her father and they are all dragged back into the Reaper game but this time there is a twist (like different from every other twist in the story)
1. Chapter 1

"..."

"..."

"Damn it yo! Neku when'd you get so good?" Beat exclaimed gathering up all his pins with a disappointed look.

Neku just turned away,"I don't know...I just got -" The boys eyed widened as a group of girls walked past them. Beat hollered out to them causing Neku to turn an odd red. _"Damn..."_

"Yo! Shiki! Over here!"

Before Shiki even got there Neku's eyes lowered to only stare at her shoes. It wasn't that anything was wrong- wait something was wrong. Every time Neku had a glace at Shiki his heart would never stop beating, nor would his temper stop rising. He didn't want to admit his feelings but after the Reaper's Game... NO! He wouldn't go there.

"Neku~?"

He looked up at her,"What do you want stalker?"

"Oh, come on I haven't even gotten a 'hi' from you yet."

"Whatever..."

Beat interjected before the both of them began to argue,"Yo guys calm down. Why not settle this by heading to WildKat? Heard Mr.H is planning a party there."

"And ditch school?" She asked concerned with the situation.

"Don't think that is the best idea. Beside's it would be Muse's party, her birthday is coming up soon."

"Snap!" Beat slammed his fist and head on the table,"That's what Rhyme was telling me this morning. I forgot about Muse's party."

Both Neku and Shiki just laughed,"Beat its alright," He told his friend calmly,"its not till next week. Don't get too worked up." Neku stretched his arms as he got up sighing a little.

"Hm? Neku something the matter?"

Turning away he muttered,"Nothing..."

A voice rang in his head as shoved her weight onto Shiki as her body bumped into his,"Hello love birds~."

"Eri..." Shiki face went pink but she managed to keep her cool when Neku was looking. "For the last time we don't like each other. We're just really close friends."

"I don't believe that! You guys must have something going on. Besides all you do when we hang out is talk-"

"ERI! Ugh, bye guys. We're leaving." And they both left or more, Shiki was dragging Eri away from Beat and Neku.

Beat glance turned to Neku,"You know what's that about?"

"No clue."

* * *

-8:30 am-

"Dad?! Hey!" Muse inspected the cafe hoping her father would be inside.

Her father appeared behind the counter saying,"Sup baby girl?"

"Oh, I was just wondering if I could get some breakfast before I could leave to school. I'm already late so it doesn't matter."

"Sure thing."

She sat on one of the spinning chairs inhaling the fresh smell of coffee,"Dad? I'm meeting up with some friends so we can hang here after school. You cool with that?"

Mr.H flipped on the stove ignoring his daughter to finish her omelette. Then he just scratched his beard,"Phones and Beat? They are good is the girl doing? The little one."

"Rhyme? Adorable as ever. Wh-"

"Baby girl, you wouldn't mind if I have an old friend stay with us for awhile, would you?"

Muse raised a brow,"Huh? Why the sudden question?" She sipped on some coffee and followed by waggling her eye brows,"Is it a _lady _friend."

Her father patted her head ruffling it a bit as well,"He's a guy. Good friend of mine, known him since he was young. He'll be staying with us until he has to return to the UG- erm... I mean over the seas."

She raised her brow once again at her father. His brown eyes seemed to dim and was engulfed with there trouble paying rent or something? "Dadd, if there is something wrong you can tell me right." I light bulb in our heads lit up,"Didn't you used to tell me stories about another Shibuya, how there was an RG and-"

"Don't worry. I'm just worried that you won't like the guy."

"For your sake I'll try and be nice." Mr.s H smiled lovingly and kissed his daughter on the forehead as she ran out the door.

He touched the CAT player pin in the drawer beneath his desk,"The poor girl doesn't even know."


	2. Chapter 2

Muse rushed into her class. Mr Minamioto would kill her for being late but wouldn't actually do anything. She shoved open the door and everyone looked at her like she had killed somebody.

"You zetta slow, at coming to school Miss Hanekoma. What the factor took so long?"

"Yeah...sorry for being late. My father needed help with something."

"Sit down and get working." He ordered as she took her seat next to Shiki.

Withing a few minutes of class her friends were already gather around was the best class she had all her friends in that class, sat close to each of them and they never did and Shiki were sorta flirting but arguing at the same time. Beat and her were talking about the new skateboard shop thye were opening in Udagawa, when the door opened," ?"

"Konishi? What a little surprise." He said leaned on his fist, showing off a smile.

The secretary glared,"Be that as it may, I do believe this student is yours."

"Yo man, we in trouble if she sees me I'm toast." Beat called ducking his face into his arms so no one could see his face.

"EVIL SECRETARY!" Techno called from the back of the room. Everyone tried not to laugh but with no avail.

Konishi just coughed and looked back at Sho,"This is _Yoshiya Kiryu._"

"Please miss. Just call me Joshua." All the girls squealed loudly. glare at him, as if they had met before and he wanted to kill him. Konishi on the other hand left the room mumbling about a _Compo_ser_? _Music maybe.

"Is that prissy kid? Neku, Shiki, and Beat were on the edge of their seats. Joshua just simply chuckled,"Heh,heh. Neku don't you look pretty in that uniform."

"Shut it! I already told I would never forgive you." He told getting up from where he was sitting.

"But you still trust me. You have to trust your partner. Isn't that right?"

"You weren't my first part-"

"Maybe but I was still your partner. But didn't you try to kill your first partner?" Neku couldn't bring himself to answer as his eyes hid behind his hair. He stepped away from Shiki and sat down between Beat and Muse. He put on his headphones to block any kind of noise.

He tossed his hair to the side as the girls yelped,"Beat and Shiki always a pleasure. This little duck must have been spared of being a player,Musetta correct?"

"Tsk." Was all she said scowling at him.

"I sense cold nature. What don't like new people?" He asked leaning over the table so they were practically breathing the same turned head face back so she was facing the front of the class now. Sho was reading something. Muse face palmed,_"Of course when I need help he's off ready something..."_

"So little duck if your name isn't Musetta-"

"Its actually Muse, pretty boy." She answered sizing up to him.

He pulled away almost making her fall on top of him,"Heh. Seems like I made a new enemy. You"ll come around. Neku did. Right partner?" Again there was no answer.

"I rather be dead."

"It can be arranged." He waved and left to the seat at the back of the class. Like expected all the crowded around him as if he was The Prince of Ennui.

* * *

-After School-

Shiki and Muse quickly got out of their PE uniforms and headed at the front of the school to wait for the guys. Muse watched Shiki play with her thumbs. It seemed as if she was irritated by something.

"Uh? Shiki are you okay?"

She blinked twice before she realized what was going on,"What?"

_"She out of it. Maybe it has to do with something with Neku. They weren't eating together but they didn't argue much today either. Was it Joshua?"_

The almost grew eerie till the guys arrived. Beat and Neku seemed oddly happier and less tension filled with the both of them,"Hey Muse we still chillin at your father's cafe?"

"Course~ Don't you have to pick up your sister?"

"Dang! I forgot about that. Mind if we stop by the school?"

* * *

Ding went the bell on the door of WildKat. Mr. Hanekoma eyed the door with a hearty smiled,"Come on in and take a seat."

"Gladly." Came the sly voice. Some tea was set before him as he continued,"I met your daughter today. Lovely thing she is." Mr.H turned his back to him cleaning off a few mugs and dishes.

"Yeah? She didn't beat the crap outta you for your snarky attitude?"

He took a sip from the mug and smiled slyly was always,"Snarky? I was just poking fun. You're lucky I spared her from being a player. I only did because you pulled in that favor."

"What are you planning Josh?"

Joshua just chuckled placing the mug down half empty,"I was hoping on getting a new Conductor out of her. She seems capable. Of course I need to know what kind of player she is."

He stopped. Putting the rag on his shoulder he questioned,"What do you plan on doing with her?"

"One never knows what the Composer with bring to his music. One can only hope the Muse-ic is pleasing to the ear, and never just Noise."

'Riddles I see? How only are you staying in the UG."

"When there is a purpose you have to stay as long as you want. Besides I have to work on getting on your daughter's good side first."

He sighed, finishing off the last of the dishes. Joshua turned his seat to face the bearded man. It seemed there was no getting through to him,"It it wrong I chose her?"

"I don't understand why you would. Why not Phones, or-"

"She understands more than any other player. I need someone to save Shibuya, someone to stay in the UG and look after the ..."

"What?"


	3. Chapter 3

The balcony of their apartment was filled with the noise of Shibuya. Muse's dad would be coming home with his friend today, and seh was actually anxious to meet him. Like what ind of guy would he be like?

A weird feeling came to her that she would regret meeting him. "I have a feeling today isn't going to be the best day. What do you think Chiyo?"

The dog just stared at her. She pet his head,"Ha, why don't we fix something to ea-" Her phone picking it up and heading into the kitchen she asked,"Who dares call me?"

"Haha. That's cute honeybee, you hungry?"

"Just about to make some food." Muse replied jumping on the counter to sit down.

Her father chuckled again,"Any special requests before I get back? I'm just at Towa Records right now. My friend is picking up some tunes."

"Hmmmm...mind going to Glamour Selects and get me diamonds and rubbies."She told sarcastically. Muse left to her room flopping on the bed. Her fathed continued to laugh at his her humor. She grinned at the thought.

"Funny." He replied. Muse could tell he was smiling as well."But I'm being serious."

"Nothing...maybe make me food when you get back but that is it."

"Sure thing. By the way, you wouldn't mind sharing a room with my friend yeah?"

Muse paused at the question. Weird her father would ask that. "Isn't he a guy?"

"Closet space is bigger plus he is just hitting the sack on a sleeping Chiyo's got the couch, you know he won't sleep anywhere else."7

She sighed,"Come one, just let him sleep in the WlidKat room you take breaks in."

"Musetta..."

"Sanae..."

"Just this once. You said you would try."

"I meant being nice."

She heard her father inhale. He seemed flustered and exhausted now. She felt bad but didn't say anything. Then he said confidently,"I'll let you buy as much as you want when we go to Ten-Four."

Her eyes widened as she rose from her bed,"No lies?"

"Or strings honeybee."

"Deal. When you are getting back?"

There was a pause and then her father grunted,"Walking up the stairs-yeah on sec. Jeez, stop complaining we are only on the , anyway yeah walking up the stairs. Also my friend has got something for you."When her father said that the door knob jiggled.

Without hesitation she ran out the door to find her father standing there with a bag and two luggages. She hugged him and asked,"Where is-"

"My,my if it isn't the little duck?" The sly smirk was set on her as she stared at the boy. It was Joshua...

Pointing a finger at him Muse yelled,"What the hell are you doing here?!" She wanted her father so say that he just happened to be helping him carry his friend's baggage but she knew that was wrong.

Mr. H scratched his neck with a stressful look in his eyes,"Baby girl, this is Joshua and-"

"I know who the prissy kid is dad!" She spat glaring at her father. Why would he agree to house this...this...THIS...ugh she couldn't even come up with a word.

Joshua smirked and chuckled a snake like laugh,"Come on friend. I thought we were getting along at school."

"Are you blink?! You need help!"

"You need to calm down."

"You need to get out of my house and-"

"I believe I'm your guest and you promised your father you would be nice to me."

Muse raised a hand to slap him but roughly patted him on the shoulder,"I said I would try. Don't worry...you little prick. I'll play nice for my father." She stated through gritted teeth.

"B cup."

Muse's hand clenched together ready to punch him in the face as he left to her room. Mr.H simply laughed,"Good kid right?"

"If you are humoring me I will split your face in half father."

Ignoring her he replied calmly,"I can see you both like each other."

"Your high on spray paint CAT."

"Har. You're a lot like your treated the exact same way you treat Joshua."

Curling her knees up she replied,"He's nothing like you. Its different you and mom belonged together. Joshua is just some guy."

"Who needs a chance. I've known him a long time baby girl." Her father reassured patting her on the head. She just rolled her eyes. "Joshua, didn't have many friends when he was younger-"

"For obvious reasons."

"Hey, you didn't either. You both are smart, like to be by yourself. You have a temper but-"

"I am nothing like that prissy kid! Leave me alone..." Her father raised his hand up in defeat. He headed over to her room. She felt the sting of jealousy as her father and Joshua continuously laughed together.

* * *

-2:30 am-

Muse yawned kissing Chiyo goodnight as she finished the last bit of the water in her glass. It had been a very irritating night hearing her father and a guy she hated being all _buddy-buddy. _Made her wanna gag at the thought. She exhaled entering her room. Joshua stared at her,"Problem?"

A hint of red crossed her cheeks but you couldn't see it in the dim light,"N-no! Unless your the problem we're talking about." _"Damn it why doesn't he get a shirt on..._"_  
_

She sat in her bed taking off her mother's old sweater, as she noticed Joshua staring,"You got a problem?"

"If beauty is the problem we are talking about then yes."

"Flattery, its bullshit."

"Unless its true."

"Don't make me knock you out prissy kid."

Without another word Joshua yawned. It pissed her off to have him act so calmly,"You're flippant."

"Thank you beau-"

"Get stuffed."

"Goodnight to you too~.Heh." Joshua replied turning over and shutting the light on her night stand.

She scowled as a hand pressed on her cheek,"You have a fever better get that checked."

"UGH! YOU JERK!" She yelled smacking a pillow into his face,"Go to bed."

"Of course little princess."


	4. Chapter 4

Shiki laughed heading out of Go-Go Gear as Neku simply smiled at her. It was nice to have him around, after the Reaper Game and all. Neku was happier, nicer and more attractive, which was something she could easily admit to.

Unconsciously she smiled to herself, even attempting to hold his hand but resisted because of the thought of rejection. He stared at her, but not only to admire. He paused asking her,"You okay? We are just going to see Muse."

As her face flushed she replied,"I-I just...uh...enjoyed the shopping. Heehee~."

"Oh, yeah my treat." He answered scratching the nape of his neck with a nervous tension. "Besides, I enjoy hanging out with you Shiki." Neku added with a small voice crack but she just giggled.

"I do too. After the game, I...uh...sorta liked hanging out with you more than Eri."

His eyes widened,"Really?! I mean, wow that's nice."

"It sure is. So there is a dance coming up right?"

"Semi-formal? Ugh, that would just a bunch of peopl-"

"Are you going with anyone?" She asked cutting him off before he could make a snarky comment. Her eyes lowered as Neku's gaze reached her. It was a weird question, as Neku had never really went to a formal and wouldn't want to go either.

He thought about for a moment and then replied,"I'm not that sure.I don't want to go though. Just a bunch of stupid girls dragging there boyfriends everywhere. Not much of a fan of people after all."

"I know but I thought maybe this year..." Shiki shook her head before she could continue you. She noticed that they were already in Miyashita Park.

She tugged on Neku's arm saying,"Why don't we do some shopping for you?"

"Wait, what?! Shiki you kno-"

"Neku, its Jupiter of the Monkey. All your clothes are have that brand name, its your favorite shop isn't it?"

"Well, uh...yeah but that doesn't mean I wanna-wha!" And with that Shiki dragged him into the shop.

* * *

-1:00 pm-

The bell dinged as the couple walked into the WildKat looking as if they were holding hands. The only thing that seemed to be blocking them was the shopping bags in their hands. Muse smiled heading over to them. Shiki, with an instant, complimented her,"Wow. You're dad has real nice style. You really rock that uniform."

"Thanks. Neku, did you get new headphones?"

"Yeah. Shiki bought them, the black is nice but I still do prefer my old ones."

Twisting her lip she answered,"Plain, but it matches our uniform. How about I get my dad to come with a design for them?"

"Sure, thanks. So,anything new with you? And I'll take some pancakes and get a us a milkshake."

Taking the menu back Muse answered,"Yup, no problem. If you mean by anything new, I have a new roommate and my father just adores him."

"Don't forget new employee to WildKat little duck."

"Ugh, do you have to be this creepy wherever you go?" She said tossing her hands into the air with frustration. "Anyways my break is starting, so I'm leaving you in charge till me and my father gets back. Try not to fuck up."

He shrugged,"Why would? I know I'd do a better job than you anyway so why try?"

"Cause this is my father's shop so you better get your lazy ass-"

"Come on Muse. Why don't you just close the shop and take me with you?" His sly smirk grew wider,"Besides I don't think Neku and Shiki would want their alone time interrupted." The two blushed as Neku shrank back into his chair. _"It's fucking true, but she is our friend. Why leave her with that prick?"_

"Guys, I'll just get your order."

"Sure, thanks Muse."She answered with a frustrated full look.

Muse's father voice rang in her head repeating what he had said before he left and yesterday when he got back home with Joshua. _"He doesn't have many friends." "He needs a chance."_

* * *

-Flashback-

_"Ugh...why did you have to be friends with that guy? He's arrogant and aggravating!"_ Muse answered taking a sip off the coffee her father brewed.

He shook his head again. Muse had been complaining all morning about how bad a person Joshua was. Never once did she ever hate someone so much. She resented everything about him. He thought he was perfect, like everyone needed to kiss the ground beneath him so that they could even breath. It was terrible shit to feel this way when school was almost over.

_"Why can't you give him a chance?"_

_"He doesn't deserve-"_

_" Well,you offer it or you don't which is true, but without giving anyone a chance you never see the good in someone. Joshua is different when you get to know him."_

She slumped over the counter glancing at the food her father was making,_"What good can come from him? He's just a chum of yours, pfft..."_

He raised a brow at his daughter. Then with a calm soft voice told,_"Are you jealous of Joshua? No,no I don't think its that. I think you like him."_

_"You're crazy. If I liked him then I would probably only be trying to-not even! I rather be dead."_

_"Don't use your words like that. Being dead can be simplified while in Shibuya."_

_"You're a crazy old man! I swear, you're so...! Argh! Stop being all fatherly like, you're not good at it."_

_"What you mean to say is, 'stop being right dad.'" _Her father just chuckled ruffling her hair after saying such a thing to his daughter,_"Sorry. It's just, your mother always told me that Joshua and you would get along, I just wanted to prove her right."_

She was shocked for a moment,_"That prick knew mom?"  
_

_"Let's just say they talked a lot before she died. She told me how much you both were alike growing up."_

_"Oh..."_

* * *

Muse racked a hand through her hair and almost fell over because of her deep thinking. The world seemed to spin slowly. She heard the clatter for the trays fall as Joshua questioned,"Hey? Are you feeling alright?" The tone of voice was actually filled with concern.

Placing a hand on the counter she answered,"I don't know."

"You forehead, I thought lady's don't sweat." He joked a bit.

"Gosh fu-" Joshua caught her. He was smirked getting the cloth to clean off the perspiration from her brow. "Honestly, one would thing you could take care of yourself."

As her eyes shut she heard him yelling something as she watched everyone disappear. Neku and Shiki came but swatted the both of them away as if flies.

* * *

It was weird watching Muse have an allergic reaction, or that's what Joshua stated.

"Shiki? She's fine. Josh has... well she has Mr.H."

Grasping onto Neku's hand she answered,"I am worried about her and all but, what Joshua said. How she would be interrupting our time together..." There was a pause and then said,"This is such a selfish thing to say."

Neku gave a puzzling look while holding onto her hand tighter,"...?"

"I didn't actually want her coming. I invited her, she's my friend, one of my best friends! But Neku, when you and I are alone I l-lov-enjoy being with you."

_"Damn...at least me and her are on the same page."_

"Besides I think those two need to work something out."

For a moment he couldn't tell if she was serious or not. It was weird to hear or to even think about the both of them at way. Joshua and Muse? How could that ever be something past friendship, if it even got there.

"It's like this. Since Joshua has a way of seeing people but his arrogant ways get in that. Muse has a kind heart but she never gives chances to people on a first glance. They both sorta use people for their own personal use. The both of them have had rough childhoods and if they tried they could relate to each other."

"So they are like parallels of each other?"

"Y-yeah. Neku, could we go to Hachiko?" He nodded placing his new headphones around his shuttered as a chilly wind went by,"Gosh, it's really _cold_ out here." She emphasised the word cold.

Getting the hint he placed an arm around her,"Better?" She nodded with a content smiled,"Why don't we stop by my place, just you and me?"

"I'd love to! And uh...Neku you know friends...erm." Her face turned bright red but without another momet of hesitation she told him,"Friends can say 'I love you' to each other."

"Uh...really?"

"Like in a brotherly-sister way. So I guess, what I am trying to say is-"

He smiled, having the urge to hug her but didn't said,"I love you too, uh...sis."


	5. Chapter 5

By mid-afternoon Mr.H had reentered WildKat with a wary smile. The place was empty as always but now this wouldn't be his place. No one would ever see him unless he bothered to show up, but by Joshua's law that wasn't happening. With a strained voice he called,"Muse?" There was no answer. She should have been working her shift right?

Pulling out his phone he dialed Josh's number. There were two rings till he finally picked up,"Joshua," Mr.H reminded himself to remain calm,"where is she? Is Muse okay?"

"Yes sir." The voice sounded as if he was mocking him a bit,"I never thought you would be this worried. How are things holding up there? Found out what I was looking for?"

"Taboo Noise. There are portals everywhere in the UG, though they are being masked by something. They seem to only appear when they are burnt out. It wouldn't be smart to bring my back."

With an odd smirk Joshua stated,"You don't want to come back? Say goodbye to her?"

"Why would I put her in more danger than she is already in? What do you think is causing this?" Before the Composer could even answer Muse stirred in her sleep, telling him she would be awake any second.

He exited the room. Hushing his voice down he answered,"I will send for my proxy to come there. I'll bring the other players in too. I'll stay here with your daughter to figure out who is causing this. Which reminds me, your daughter was attacked by Noise working her shift."

"WHAT?!"

"Don't worry Mr.H. I took care of it without any harm. Where are you now?"

"WildKat, I'll wait for you here." Joshua closed his phone. Thinking over he knew Sho was the one who had created the portals for Taboo Noise. He was a teacher now in the RG. Laughing a little Joshua questioned himself,_"Did I not kill him properly?"_

Sho Minamimoto and Mitsuki Konishi. They both were Reapers, killed. Unless by saving the other players somehow caused the Reapers to live again. Neku must have seen Sho's of the bodies though. _"I know for a fact Uzuki and Kariya survived. Beat and Neku had no intention of killing them.I should find them but I need to speak with Neku first."_

* * *

Dialing quickly Joshua rushed out the door of the apartment building. Neku's gruff voice informed him that he wasn't happy he was calling. Coldly Neku asked,"What is it now?"

"Brrr, I feel the cold shoulder. You need to head to WildKat, Mr.H is in trouble. Bring the others as well." Closing his phone he reached the door of the cafe and hurried in. Mr.H grinned weakly, burns covered his body and the seemed fresh.

"What the hell?! You said you were fine with doing this."

"When did you get so worked up over me?" It was calming to know the he didn't loose the spunk in his voice while he spoke. "Keep your cool kiddo there ain't nothing that bad."

Joshua went over to the counter and dunked a cloth into a bowl of cold water. Mr.H still was alive and that will cut it,for now. Almost surprised by the fist slamming the counter Joshua turned around,"Can you call her? Let me hear her voice one last time." Mr.H eyes were teary but he wouldn't cry unless Muse was actually dying.

Clicking the speed dial the phone. Mr.H snatched it, with somewhat desperation as he spoke,"Baby girl? I need you to do me a favor. I'm going to be gone, I just want you to be safe. I'm leaving a gift you, its pin. I designed it for your mother and I think I want you to have it."

There was a short pause as he continued,"Its special trust me. There is something else I want to ask of you, its for my sake. I'm going to be gone for a long time and I want you to _always _be with Jo- No Muse! I heard you fainted and this is serious! Get over you stubbornness and listen!" His voice echoed through the whole cafe.

"Not likely for you to get mad."Joshua teased. The bell to the door dinged as the four players stood there."Muse promise me." And with that he shut the phone.

* * *

The all circled around the table. Everyone didn't bother to ask what happened to Mr.H, except Beat, because they knew it was going to be explained. Joshua stood there saying,"I need to ask the both of you something. The third week, when you encountered Uzuki and Kariya..."

"We beat there asses yo!"

"Though because they helped us, we decided not to kill them."

"I realized that a long time ago," He said almost sternly,"Do you know where they went?" The silence showed the answer clearly. There was a use of trying to find them but it would be hard to do so.

"Alright, there is something else we need to discuss. As my proxy I need you to help Mr.H while I am in the RG searching for clues."

Stand up Neku turned his back to him,"I won't go back into that game matter what-"

"Its not a game this time Neku."

"Even still-"

"Taboo Noise have started to spread in the UG. I don't know who the cause of it is, and the portals for them are blocked off by something. I need to figure out if Sho really does remember the UG and what he caused. If it's not him then another Reaper must have learned how to control the Taboo Noise. You can't turn this down, when both Shibuyas are in danger."

His face grimaced. _Why now? Why does Joshua always have to give me a hard time? I finally get to live a normal life. _"What do we need to do?"

Stretching out his hand to show the Player Pins they once used a year ago,"Go to the UG. These are different though, they will open portals to both worlds so no one will be suspect you have been absent. The first I need you to do is look for Uzuki and Kariya, simple enough for you?"

Grunting a reply Neku waved at hand. Beat on the other hand started complaining,"We gotta look for Lollipop and Pinky? Dang, who knew we would need them."

"Oh, yes. You cellphones will now work in the UG as well. There is no need to thank me really, have a safe. I expect a call from you as soon as find them. Try not to get your asses kicked?" Shiki stamped her foot but Neku pulled her along. There was no point in fighting with him now.


	6. Chapter 6

Neku's eye sprang open as he realized that they were all free falling and were about to land on Ten-Four, face first. "_How considerate of the mighty Composer." _He sneered to himself turning his body over. Everyone safely landed, well almost everyone, Beat ended up not opening his eyes till he hit the roof.

"Yo man, prissy kid has got it in for me!" He wailed touching the new bruise on his head. Luckily his beanie covered it.

A voice mused,"Well I take great offense to that Bito."

"Shut up and tell us where to go!" Neku voice hissed, knowing that he didn't welcome the feeling of being back in the UG.

"Hurtful," Joshua's voice cooed through each other their phones,"you should be thankful I didn't have to kill you all this time. And to answer your question Neky, I don't know where they are. I was hoping you could figure out for me? Pretty please not only for Mr.H but the rest of the UG." Neku face grimaced with anger. He closed his phone without hesitation but Joshua still rang in his head,_"Thank you so much, my proxy."_

No one said anything as they all jumped from the building. As expected Neku and the rest were unharmed hitting the ground. Them cement hissed with every step they took. Portal after portal were scattered everywhere. "Taboo...how?"

Without even a ring Josh's voice spoke through the phone,"That's what we need to figure out. Only 4 of my Reapers are alive. Sho, Konishi,Kariya and Uzuki. I'll look into Sho and Konishi while at school. You keep the search up. Because Mr.H is in the UG as well you should take care of him. I'll mark a hotel so you can rest there. I better get going." And than only static was heard.

* * *

Muse resisted the need to called her father. He was gone, busy, and probably thinking more of his art than here. There was the glossy pin he had given to her. It was of an Angel, her wings were odd though. They looked broken, like something was at the end of them, it was still beautiful though.

Once out the door of the apartment Joshua greeted her with an almost crooked smile,"Morning~"

"You're oddly cheerful." She meant that comment in the meanest way possible. Joshua was a weird kid and nothing liked she seen for the past years of her life.

"Really?" He questioned leaning over her slightly,"I don't know, maybe its cause I can spend more time with you now."

"Tch. My ass. Listen, I really don't care what my dad said, I don't like you Josh. Please can you just leave me alone?" Immediately, as in at the speed of light, her back was pressed up against the wall. Joshua face was cold as ice,"Listen, for your own good I could kill you right now or make you suffer but because of your father I won't. I can see the actually fear in your eyes and well," His whole body turned sketchy ((im not sure what other way to describe it)) and his angel wings spread.

Seer terror clouded her eyes. It made he want to run away, yet Muse was so enchanted by what she was looking at. Joshua was a real angel. _"Guess all the girls at school were right." _

A flash of light clouded her vision.

* * *

The silence was unbreakable. No matter what Joshua was said, even teasing couldn't get Muse to speak to him. Eri waved over to them but Muse was unresponsive. "Hey, you two~!"

"Hi."

"Something the matter Muse?" She shook her head. Her eyes averted to the ground. "Well, have you seen Shiki anywhere?"

"No, I'm pretty sure that she will be going to school though."

Grinning brightly she waved goodbye to them and was gone. Joshua's brain fuzzed with not knowing what to do. Though one loud thought came to mind,"Your dad, would you like to see him?" Her head snapped up, her eyes were almost teary.

And so she turned on her heels heading back to the cafe. There was only the sound of him dialing away at his phone.

* * *

Walking had posed a problem for the four of them. Portals would open up and they were be bombarded by Taboo Noise, other times they would step into one and have their flesh burned. Whoever was behind was actually doing a good job for once, but that's what made it tougher.

Clinging onto the side of a building Shiki huffed," Udga-udgawa...Back...St-str...eet."

"Right." Neku sucked in as much air as possible. It had been hours and of searching for the Harrier Reapers. There was no other place but there. It should have been their first guess since that's where they last left them.

"Lego yo. Time's a- can we get something...something to eat?"

Exhaling slowly they headed for the nearest place possible.


	7. Chapter 7

Without hesitation Muse clung onto her father. He flesh had new scars and old wounds were opening up again. It stung to have his daughter's arm around him but it was one of the best feelings in the world. Putting his weight on his shoulders he grinned,"Shouldn't you be at school?" Mr.H brushed a hand over her cheeks, causing her to smile through the tears.

"Shouldn't you be working?" The sarcastic comment came as sweet as possible as she held onto his hand. His vision became blurry. Joshua, who seemed almost annoyed ran thoughts through his head,_'That silly man, getting himself in danger...it's only a matter of time.'_

"Hey Josh." His attention snapped to Mr.H. His eyes were dazed but he knew that he could still see him,"Muse get up." And so she did as she was told. Josh knelt down and was forcefully pulled into a hug. It was odd for his old friend to be doing such a thing but it was happening.

The younger angel cleared his throat asking,"I don't understa-" His hands were place to the older's shoulder blades, where is wings were. He felt a think liquid substance there. Without even knowing Joshua's eyes started to tear up.

Laughing slightly the dark hair angel replied,in hushed tone,"Don't worry. She's going to have mine, see?" He held up two pins. They were both of angels wings and Joshua knew what he had to do. The time he was thinking of was coming sooner than expected. Bending down more so Muse couldn't hear he promised,"I'll kill them for you. When I find them."

Mr.H shook his head,"They're not going to be the ones to kill. In fact it's the exact opposite." And with that the eyes of Mr.H shut.

* * *

Beat yelped almost spitting all the condiments in his friends faces. They had gone to Spain hill to eat. There was a portal open which meant that Taboo Noise would find them soon. Shiki held his fingertips trying to ease the pain,"It's alright Neku. Here." Shiki turned on her phone. "Its So Wonderful" played as they were almost through Tipsy Tose Hall to Shibu-Q Heads. The irony of the song playing was terrible.

Shiki screeched as a corehog jabbed her in the side causing Neku to fall with her. Beat's voice called,"Yo, get up phones."

"Yeah." Neku groaned getting up taking out his pins,"Let's go!"

* * *

First and Second period rolled by as fast as possible. Math, (which was first period) Joshua attempted to speak to Muse but there was no use. Sho had an eagle eye and made sure that he didn't even come near her. Not that it matter because when he caught up with her to walk to her class she just stared at him blankly.

_'Humans are weird...I should know that of course. Then again she's not human...'_

A group a freshman girls waved to Joshua. As usually he smirked and tossed his hair to the side. It wasn't bad that he was getting attention but that meant that someone could easily find him. Although it's not his fault he's an angel, literally. Girls all over the school called him a younger version of Eiji Oji or even what he was, an angel. It annoyed him to hide his wings, no one but they needed to breath at some part of the day.

It was lunch now. Muse was with a bunch of girls. Ai and Nao clung to their boyfriends as Eri went on about the new fashion statements. "I have to say Jupiter Of The Monkey should be the next thing, but I prefer making my own clothes."

"Obvs Eri. You clothes are the best, which reminds me, what are you going to be wearing to the dance?"

"Well, you'll have to wait and see." She winked at them. Joshua snickered at the site and headed over to the table,"Makoto and Sato, ladies." The girls swooned over Joshua but Muse. Eri tugged one her arm whispering just enough so some of the other could hear as well,"Someone has the hots for you."

Muse rolled her eyes getting up. Joshua snagged her arm,as if he was trying to prove Eri's point, at least that's what the others thought."I need to talk to you."

"Fine."

"Oooh, words actually came out of your mouth." He chuckled bring her along to the back wall of the school. Joshua's tight grip never left her wrist as her spoke, almost harshly,"Listen."

"What makes you think I will?"

"Says the one who should be worried about her father." A smirk tugged on his lips when she opened her mouth and then instantly close. Without another word two pins were tossed at her,"These are yours. Do you know how to work them or should I do this myself?" By the look on her face she didn't. He placed a hand on where her shoulder blades were. If anyone saw this it would look like hug.

He pushed a bit closer to her,"Try not to grip on to tight. This once I'll let you bite down on me."

"Ew." Was all she could muster.

"You say that but don't come crying to me when the pain hurts to much." There was no time for confusion as the pain that left unbearable pierced her back. It felt like a dozen swords were stabbed into her back. Faintly Joshua stated,"Only angels can have these pins little duck."

* * *

Rhyme bell rang as the sound waves killed the Taboo Noise. It was useful but there were still more Noise. Four Southerfrogs jumped of their backs as bubbles surrounded them. The needles of the Metal Corehog quills launched at them.

"Damn Noise, ain't even Taboo yo."

Neku had to double take before realizing there was no trace black on any of the Noise's body. Then more realization rose remembering Uzuki was the only person who could summon Matel Corehogs. With a loud cry Neku shouted,"STOP!"

A low tone chuckle came from above him,"Kid finally figured it out."

"Finally." The Harrier Reapers jumped down. How come they didn't see them when the battle started? Did they cloak themselves. Hearing the crunching noise of Kariya bite down on lollipop made him cringe with a pain. Was it guilt? Guilt, why for doing the job of a Player? Keep alive. Beat and him didn't kill them.

"Head up kiddo." Kariya answered tossing him two papers,"Our numbers. Get calling the Composer."


End file.
